Friendship to Love
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: a love/hate friendship to a unbelievable loving relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is TOTALLY different from my other story. I decided to make Rose a Slytherin... DON'T HATE ME:( (/.\)**

* * *

_Your house. SLYTHERIN!_

Albus and Rose were starting Hogwarts; they were in the same cabin with James, (Albus's older brother). "You know your going to be in Slytherin," James said with a wicked smirk, "shut up James and leave him alone." Rose said as she smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm going to find Fred, you guys okay on your own?" James said as he stood up, Rose and Albus nodded and James exited the cabin to find their cousin Fred.

They stepped off the train and onto the coldness of Hogsmeade station. The cold air and stone houses surrounded us. "First years! First years over here!" Professor Longbottom shouted as he walked over to the first years with a lamp. "Alright follow me to the boats" the tall Professor said as the first years followed him to the black lake and to the boats. "Four per boat. No more, no less" He said as he helped the students onto the boat in fours.

They drifted across the lake and saw a wondrous and magical building with many tall towers. All the first years made their way off the boats and onto the ground. They were standing in front of a large oak door, as they opened it made a low sound.

"Follow me." The Professor said as he made his way up a flight of stairs, "Okay wait here, I'm going to check if everything's ready" as he said that he disappeared into the Great Hall.

Low whispers broke out; Rose and Albus were in back of the group of first year.

"Hi" a blonde boy with gray eyes greeted Rose and Albus, "I'm Scorpius… Malfoy" Rose backed up a bit but then held her hand out, "Rose, Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter," Scorpius took her hand and shook it, "well everyone knows who you are" a smile was plastered onto his face. Rose and Albus both smiled.

"Okay, we're ready for you" Professor Longbottom said as he as opened the doors and lead the first year into the Great Hall, every student gasped as they entered the hall. The hall had floating candles around the room and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, "Bloody hell, that's wicked," Scorpius whispered to Albus, "It's in Hogwarts: A History" Rose informed them, "It looks awesome" Albus added into the conversation.

Professor Longbottom placed a four-legged stool and a tatty old hat in front of them, "Before you get sorted into your houses, Headmistress McGonagall would like to say a few words" Professor Longbottom stepped aside as Professor McGonagall stood up.

"There are a few start of term announcements would like to mentions. Any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products used on grounds by any students will be put in detention also for the first years the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. That is all" Once she finished she sat down and Professor Longbottom began to speak.

"I'll say your names and I'll like you to step up and sit on this stool." He unrolled a piece of parchment and began to read the names out.

"Ashley, Alegria" A small girl stepped up, with reddish hair and royal blue eyes, she sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her in few minutes the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The table on the right roared with cheers, the small girl hopped off the stool and skipped over to Ravenclaw table.

After a 3 more names Professor Longbottom called Scorpius Malfoy, the hall broken into whispers then fall silent, "Ah, another Malfoy. Hmm difficult, very difficult. Your brave, smart and cunning but where to put you? Hmmm, Gryffindor could help you success. Ah want to keep up the Malfoy tradition eh? All right. SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius looked a bit pale as he walked over to the Slytherin table. A few people said hello but then moved away from him. "Their treating him like a disease" Albus whispered to Rose and she nodded.

"Albus, Potter" Some of the teachers moved forward and the hall was dead silent, it was so quite you could hear the pitter patter of the rain. The hat was placed onto Albus's head, "Hmm, your nothing like you father. You're very smart but Ravenclaw won't do, you're brave and cunning. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hmmm you're a hard person to sort." There was a bit of silence then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I looked over to the Gryffindor table roared with cheers and everyone else just clapped polite

_Annabelle Jones, Martin Roberts, Mai Wong, Alex Wingfield, April Poppy, Alice Harper and Michael Brown; Ravenclaw. (8 of the 16 students)_

_Tom Heatherson, Jacob Heatherson, Kim Wong, Samantha __Márquez,__ Alex Lee and Oliver Johnson; Hufflepuff. (6 of the 16 students)_

_Kim Bones, Samantha Smith, Jennifer Li, Max Thomson, __Albus Severus Potter__ and Alice __Márquez; Gryffindor. (6 of 16 students)_

"Rose, Weasley" Rose calmly walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, "AH! I know the perfect houses for you, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You are brave but Gryffindor doesn't quite fit you. You're smart but not as smart as your mother but smart. Hmmm… SLYTHERIN" Rose out the hat back on to the stool and skipped over to the Slytherin table to join Scorpius. "Looks like we're going to be together" Rose said with a smile, Scorpius smiled then said, "looks like it"

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, __Henry Rob Redfield__, Rose Weasley, Amanda Ana Marie, Eugene __Abderus __Roberts, Blake Monty Jones and Aretha Joy Ana Roberts; Slytherin. (8 of the 16 students)_

"Hi, I'm Aretha" A tanned girl with dark purple hair smiled at Rose,

"I really like your name, what does it mean? Oh and my name is Rose" Rose said causing the girl to blush,

"Aretha? Ew weird name for a weird girl" another first year said and she gave Fiducia a look of disgust,

"Oh and Blake is just fantastic? Tell me did your mother think you were a boy?" Rose snapped at the rude girl, Scorpius was just gawking at them.

"If you have nothing nice to say then keep your mouth shut. Listen Fiducia don't listen to her, you're an amazing girl and I can tell your nice and your name fits you perfectly," Rose said as she put her arm around her,

"It's Greek" Aretha mutter,

"What's Greek?" Rose said as she raised an eyebrow,

"My name, it's Greek and it means excellence" Aretha informed Rose,

"Oh, then your name fits you brilliantly" Rose smiled,

"Oh and this is my big brother Eugene" Aretha said once Rose removed her arm,

"Hi" the boy said as his maroon hair turn red just like Rose's, her mouth dropped open when Aretha change her hair colour to navy blue,

"You guys are Metamorphmagus?" They both nodded,

"Is your natural dark purple?" Rose asked Aretha, "and is yours maroon?" Rose then asked Eugene. They nodded then Eugene said "I get my hair colour from our dad and Aretha gets here from our mom. We get our Metamorphmagus ability from the both of them"

"That is… so cool! I hope we get to share room Aretha" Rose said as she smiled at the new friend she had made, "me too" Aretha said as she put a arm around Rose, "take care of my little sister Rose" Eugene added, Rose smiled then said "don't worry" then she ruffled his hair.

"Oh yeah, this is Scorpius Malfoy" Rose said once she realized that Scorpius was there, Rose and Eugene swapped places so Eugene could talk to Scorpius.

XXX

"Purum Sanguinem" a Slytherin prefect name Hannah spoke and stonewall moved to reveal the Slytherin common room.

There was a large archway that leads into the common room, lamps that were greenish hung low from the ceiling, on the right hand side there was a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin which gave Rose and Aretha the creeps, his eyes looked straight at you like she like staring at your soul. As they walked down the stone stairs there were two black leather sofas facing each other with a dark emerald green marble table in the middle. There were a few study tables around the room some round and some rectangular, past the two sofas there was a large fireplace that kept the place nice and warm, it was black with dark emerald green tiles within it which the fire made it glow. With every table there was a glass ball filled with green mist that shimmered with it was nightfall.

"Down the steps to the rights is the girls' dorm, same for the boys but to you left. Your things will already be in your dorms." Rose and Aretha went to see whom they were sharing with.

Rose shimmed the paper with Aretha; _Dorm 3: Rose Weasley, Aretha Joy Ana Roberts, Scarlett May Owen, Sky Sapphire Jones._ "Looks like we are sharing" Rose said to Aretha, "Come on lets see who Scarlett and Sky are" Aretha pulled Rose down the corridor, they stood in front of a dark green door that said _'Dorm 3'_ they opened the door to find two tall tanned girls.

One had honey coloured eyes, her smile was warm and it made Rose and Aretha smile, she had a beauty spot on the corner of her lip, her hair was blonde with the tips dyed purple she had it in a high ponytail.

The other girl had icy blue eyes; she had red hair that was put to one side and put in a low ponytail.

"Urmm… Hi" Rose said as she stood at the door, both girls looked at the door and smiled, "oh hi, don't stand they just stand there come on in" the icy blue eyed girl said, she walked up to her then held her hand out "hi, I'm Sky" Rose smiled and shock her hand, "Hi I'm Rose and this amazing girl is Aretha," "Hi" Aretha smile then shock Sky's hand.

The honey coloured eyed girl came just after Sky and held her hand out, "Hello, I'm Scarlett", Aretha smiled then took her hand and said. "Hi I'm Aretha and this is Rosie" Rose nudged her in the ribs, "Rosie? Really? Call me carrot or anything BUT Rosie" The three girls laughed at Rose, "Hmm looks like we'll call your firecracker" Sky said once she stopped laughing, Rose thought about it for a moment but thought it was a pretty good name, "Hi I'm firecracker," Rose said in between her giggles, "Hi I'm Redhead" Sky said as she put an arm around Rose and Aretha.

They all sat down on Sky's bed "I think we should all introduce ourselves" Scarlett suggested they nodded and took it in turns to introduce themselves.

"My name's Sky Sapphire Jones, I'm from New Zealand, My Mom's a doctor and a Muggle, My Dad works as an Auror and well he's a wizard, came as a shock but hey then I popped out. I have one big brother and once smaller brother who both go to Durmstrang oh and my favorite colour's navy blue and that's pretty much it."

"Name's Scarlett May Owen, from Canada, Mom and Dad are both Quidditch players and play for Stonewall Stormers and I'm a only child, favorite colour's orange."

"My name's Aretha Joy Ana Roberts, I'm from Greece, Mom and Dad are both Aurors and are Metamorphmagus, I have one older brother who goes here he name's Eugene and my favorite colour's red."

"My name's Rose Weasley, Dad's a Auror, Mom works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have one brother called Hugo and favorite colour's navy blue."

"You guys HAVE to stick by me, I'm so going to get lost!" Scarlett moaned, "don't worry we will" the three girls said in unison then hugged.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if I should add on more chapters so finish my first story then write this?  
Reviews?**

**Kuna xoxo**


	2. Lessons and Quidditch Tryouts

_Lessons and Quidditch Tryouts._

Rose woke up and was greet by green and silver and the odd smell of lilies and fruits, she sat up to see Scarlett who was in her robes and was casting a charm with made her hair fall into perfect curls, Sky had done hair into a messy bun but it suited her and she was fixing well trying to fix her tie but fail so she just gave up and walked over to Aretha who all ready and done her tie. Aretha had done her hair into a centipede braid, which she had then pulled apart so it gave it that messy effect.

Rose got up and took a shower, she got into her robes and dried her hair, "Hey Firecracker, can I go your hair?" Aretha suggested as she sat behind Rose and took her hair into hand and Rose simply nodded. Aretha took her hair pulled it into a low pony, she left two strands of hair on each side and at the front she had pushed it a bit forward so it looked like a bump. She then curled Rose's hair then put it into a messy midway bun, Rose went to look in the mirror and gawked at her hair. Her hair never looked like this, she turned to Aretha and gave her a big hug.

Scarlett walked over to her trunk and pulled out a camera, "can I?" they all nodded and she charmed the camera so it'd float in mid air and had it one timer, Rose put her arms around Aretha and Scarlett, Aretha put her arms around Rose and Sky and Scarlett placed her arm around Rose. The flash went off and Scarlett walked over to the camera, "it turned out pretty good," Sky, said "you all look beautiful, now can we go and get something to eat" Aretha said as she dragged her friends towards the door.

XXX

They turned a few heads when they entered the hall, "You guys go sit down I'll be a few" Rose said as moved towards the Ravenclaw table, "LORCAN! LYSANDER" small but built looking boys looked up, they both had messy blonde hair and they same blue eyes, but Lorcan had a book in his hand whereas his brother had stuffed his mouth with toast. "Hey Rose" they both said in unison, Rose smiled at them both.

"I've missed you guys!"

"Rose. You saw us yesterday and on the train," Loran informed her,

"Oh Rose petal, I've missed you too," Lysander said as he threw his arms around Rose causing her to giggle,

"Don't worry Rose I missed you too" Lorcan said as he gave Rose a lopsided smile.  
"Slytherin… How is it?" Lysander said after he took a sip of his juice, Rose took a piece of toast from Lysander's placed before answering, "it's pretty good and my room mates are amazing. That's Sky, Scarlett and Aretha," She pointed out each of them and they all waved,

"Anyways I've got to go, enjoy your meal," she gave both of them a quick kiss on the cheek before joining her friends on Slytherin table.

"Wow. Rose you look… Urmm beautiful" Eugene said as she sat down next to Aretha, Rose gave him a smile,

"Thanks, it's your sister's doing,"

"Well sis. I've got to save you've done a great job"

"Where's Scor?" Rose asked after she took two mouth fulls of cereal,

"There. He's making his way" Rose followed Eugene's gaze and found Scorpius making his way,

"Rough morning?" Rose asked after she placed two slices of toast on Scorpius's plate,

"Did you even get any sleep?" Aretha asked as she raised an eyebrow,

"Well. We were up all night goofing around" Scorpius said as he ran his hand through his already messy heir,

"Who's we?" Sky asked,

"Who's that?" Scorpius whispered, "Sky. Be nice"

"Eugene, Andrew, Mike and me" Scorpius gave Sky a friendly smile,

"Oh, my name's Sky and this is Scarlett" Sky said as she introduced herself and Scarlett,

"Nice to meet you, I hope your taking good care of my little Rose" Scorpius put his arm around Rose and then poked her face,

"Don't worry we are" Scarlett said simply, Rose shock off Scorpius's arm and ate the rest of her meal, the food vanished and the plates look as if no food had touched them "we've got Potions right?" Eugene said, Albus walked up to Scorpius and Eugene, "you guys got Potions?" Eugene nodded; Scorpius waddled over to Albus and gave him a big bear hug.

We made our way into Potions. "I'm Professor Baddock and I'm your potions Professor. Pick yourself a partner and get a table," the class broke into whispers. Scorpius dragged Eugene to the table in the middle of the class; Albus and another Gryffindor followed them. Rose paired up with Aretha, Sky and Scarlett partnered up and the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin paired up.

"Okay take out your textbooks and turn to the first page, we're going to be brewing a cure for boils. The ingredients you need are already on your desk. Follow the instructions CAREFULLY! Now you can begin."

Rose opened her book and looked at the instructions,

_1: Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar._

_2: Crush into a fine power using the pestle._

_3: Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron._

_4: Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds._

_5: Wave your wand._

_6: Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes._

_7: Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron._

_8: Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient._

_9: Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron._

_10: Stir 5 times, clockwise._

_11: Wave your wand to complete the potion._

Some of the students had already made a start on the potion, a boy with brown hair called Jonny had ended up with a green blob, Sky and Scarlett finished theirs and were awarded 10 points each for their potion so they just sat down talking, Albus and Scorpius were throwing paper balls in Professor Baddock's hair, they managed 17 in 2 minutes before one hit Professor Baddock's eye which landed them both their first detention. Aretha and Rose finished shortly after, "Ahh, Miss. Roberts and Miss. Weasley, that's a wonderful potion, 5 point for you both." Rose and Aretha smiled and thanked Professor Baddock. Two Gryffindor students get 10 points each for finishing their potions. When Potions finished Sky sat down on the floor not wanting to move an inch, so Rose had not choice but to give her a piggyback.

They got to their DADA class, which they had with Ravenclaw. "I'm Professor Partula and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We will be doing the Knockback Jinx and the Patronus charm." Professor Partula wrote the Knockback Jinx spell on the board and showed the wrist movements.

"_Flipendo" _the first pair of student said as they pointed their want at a dummy, a few wands flew out of their hands, as they moved the next pair stepped up towards the line, Rose, Scorpius and Sky were in this group. They point their wands towards the dummy and waited for her to give the signal. "Flipendo" They yelled, a blue light came out the three Slytherin's wands and onto the dummy, Rose's and Scorpius's dummy were knocked back straight onto the wall and Sky's was knocked back onto floor. The three Slytherin's each earned five points and gave each other high fives.

XXX

"You guys going to Quidditch try-outs? Eugene asked us. (Rose, Scorpius, Scarlett, Sky and Aretha)

"Heck yeah!" Scorpius and Rose said in unison,

"You are?" Sky asked pointing at Rose,

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'

"What position?" Scorpius asked,

"Chaser" I answered and Eugene looked wide eyed, "What?" Rose asked,

"I'm trying out for that as well," he said, his face lighting up,

"Best of luck to you three" Scarlett said smiling at her friends,

"Any of yous trying out for the other clubs?" Aretha asked Sky nodded,

"I'm joining the Racing Club," Sky informed,

"Good luck," Scarlett chimed in and smiled,

"Come we'll go along and watch your try-outs," Sky told them,

"I'll surprised if you'll make it," Aretha said,

"First year usually don't make it," Sky added,

"You guys come on," Scarlett said pulling all of them towards the Quidditch pitch.

Sky, Scarlett and Aretha made it towards the stands and Eugene, Scorpius and Rose joined the other Slytherins on the pitch.

"I'm Adrianna, your Quidditch captain. Not all of you will make it of the team, put your all into it. We'll be trying out Beaters, then Chasers, the Keepers and finally the Seekers." There were four people tying out for the Beater position and only one made it, Kim Summer a third year.

After that the Chasers stepped out, there were six people trying out for the spot, Adrianna looked around and nodded to herself,

"Demonstrate your talent by successfully tossing a Quaffle past the Keeper and through one of the three hoops" she said and point at the hoops, "You will begin with three Quaffle, each time you miss you will lose one and each time you score you'll gain points, you may continue until you lose all three Quaffles. The person with the most scores wins. Okay?" They all nodded then flew up into the air.

Three people lost all three Quaffles so they couldn't make the team, three others including Eugene and Rose scored, one got 235, Rose got 300 and Eugene got 335.

"Okay, thanks for trying out, Tim you made the reserved team and Rose and Eugene welcome to the Slytherin team" Adrianna said with a smile,

"Thanks" Eugene and Rose said in unison then hugged each other,

"Good luck pal" Eugene said to Scorpius as he stepped onto the pitch,

Scorpius was trying out for the Keeper spot along with three others, the pervious Keeper graduated and so did the reserved Keeper so the spot was open.

"Okay, the one who can save the most goal wins, the person who saves the second most wins a spot as reserved Keeper,"

"You might as well leave Malfoy," a tall tanned boy said as he nudged Scorpius out for the way, 'Dick' Scorpius thought as he made his was to the other side of the pitch,

"Okay Olly, have fun," Adrianna said smiling at Oliver. Oliver flew up and was in front of Scorpius,

"I won't go easy on you" Oliver shouted with a devilish smirk,

"I won't dream of it" Scorpius shouted back with a smirk to match Oliver.

Scorpius managed to save eighteen out of the twenty; the tall tanned boy saved sixteen out of the twenty and other saved seventeen out of twenty and made the revered Keeper.

XXX

"Congrats guys! You made the team!" Aretha squealed then hugged her brother and Scorpius then Rose,

"Your pretty good Scor, why didn't you try-out for seeker?" Sky asked as she linked her arms with Rose and Scorpius,

"Donno, I like the Keeper spot," he said with a smile,

"Gene, you should've tried out for Beater," Scarlett added as she linked her arms with Eugene and Aretha,

"Hell, no. I like the Quaffle," Eugene said as he ruffled Scarlett's hair.

"The Quidditch uniforms look way better than before. Do you have to wear the robes on all games?" Sky asked,

"No not really, we only wear them on winter games or when it's raining," Eugene answered,

"Can't wait until the first game!" Rose squealed,

"Same," Scorpius said with a smile,

"Sky when's your try-out?" Rose said popping her head forward so she could see her,

"Tomorrow," she said nervously,

"We'll be there for you," Scorpius reassured her,

"You'll make the team," Eugene added,

"Defiantly," Rose and Aretha said and Sky smiled,

"Guys get together," Scarlett said stepping out and pulling her camera out, "Now." I demanded. She place a charm and the camera flowed, "Say cheese," "CHEESE!" we all said in unison and the flash appeared, "perfect," Scarlett said looked at the photo,

"Awe look at Eugene!" Sky said point at the screen, "and Scorpius" she added moving her finger to where Scorpius was,

"Perfect bromance" Aretha said in awe,

"True that," Rose added,

"Looks like Hogwarts isn't going to be that bad," Scorpius said with a smirk,

"Yup," Eugene added.


End file.
